A Visit to the Doctor!
by Story.Lightning
Summary: The Avenger's team has a physical exam, with one odd doctor and an even more quizzical nurse. Soon though, a small check-up turns into saving the world. But that's to be expected, of course... (Cover photo from Google.)
1. Part I

Part 1: The Doctor and the Nurse


	2. Captain America

"_Captain America, you're up next. Oh, my god I love saying that, don't you?"_

"_Captain America, of course! Sounds too good to be true."_

Steve Rogers, confused, walked to the medical bay's door and opened it to find a nurse and a doctor. The doctor was slightly shorter than him, with dark skin and brown eyes. She seemed jumpy and excited. The nurse, a man. Taller, brown eyes, and a smile that seemed a bit cocky and flirtatious.

The doctor smiled."Hello, and welcome to your physical check up. I'm the Doctor- Oh my god, I love saying that."

"Focus, Martha!"

"Sorry! Anyway, I am Doctor Jones, and this is my assistant, Nurse Jack."

"Hi," The nurse said. He held out his hand and Steve kindly shook it back.

"Stop it," Doctor Jones warned.

"I'm just saying hi!" The nurse exclaimed.

The doctor led Steve to scale. "Please step on the scale so that we can record your weight."

Steve nodded and stepped on the scale. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw the nurse and the doctor back up and whispering to themselves.

"Oh my god, do you see this?"

A low whistle. "That is one nice bum."

"Excuse me?" Steve turned around.

"Oh, nothing! Just…err…standard physical procedure?"

Steve looked at them quizzically. "Is this how physicals are done these days?"

The nurse's eyes lit up. "Oh! Of-of course, yeah, just how things go."

The doctor quickly nodded. "What he said. And…okay, now over here for your height."

The Captain stood still, while under the uncomfortable gaze of the male nurse. His eyes were scanning his body up and down, and the Cap. Could only feel as if her were being undressed. The doctor turned around.

"Okay, and now your reflexes." She sat him down on a bed and hit his reflex with a plexor, while the nurse tried to make small talk.

"So…for the medical records, how big would you say your feet were?"

The doctor stopped hitting his knee, froze, and stifled a giggle.

Steve shifted uncomfortably. "Well, size…10, maybe?"

"Ah…" The nurse started writing down on a piece of paper. "Average…"

The doctor immediately intervened. "Nurse, stop. I think that's all the questions we need to be answered. Thank you, Captain." The doctor held out her hand.

Steve shook it. "You're welcome ma'am. And please, call me Steve."

The doctor swooned a little. "Okay…Steve." The doctor did a small shriek, and Steve suppressed a chuckle.

Steve then shook the nurses hand, and the nurse winked. Steve, surprised at this, awkwardly walked out of the room.

_Oddest doctor visit I have ever had. Oh well, I guess this is how the future is…_

"Oh my god, we just met Captain America!" Martha squealed.

"…Very nice bum, if I had to say."

"I know right? I wish I had taken a picture…"

Jack pulls out a camera. *Wink*

"Oh, you naughty man!" A check off the list. _"A mister Thor, please come to the medical bay!"_


	3. Thor

Thor walks into the small room, and immediately Martha holds on to the cot to keep from fainting. Jack stiffens (and by stiffens, I mean…well, you get the point).

"Hello, medical Midgardians, why am I here? I am as healthy as a grown boar and as strong as an ox."

The doctor fanned herself. "I can see that. Whew, okay… um, I'm Doctor Jones, and this is my assistant, Nurse Jack. A pleasure to meet you, sir."

Thor took Martha's hand and planted a kiss on the back. "The pleasure is all mine, madame."

Martha melted, and Jack cleared his throat. "Nice to meet you as well."

Thor shook Jacks hand, and Jack winced at the god's power. "Nice grip you got there."

"I thank you, Jack the Nurse."

Jack looked as if he would faint.

"Well, Thor, we need you to stand on the scale for your weight, then over here for your height."

Thor stood on the scale, confused by the methods of the medical Midgards.

_They're so…puny._ Thor laughed to himself. Then he saw a flash of light.

"What was that?" Thor questioned.

"Oh, nothing," the doctor said. "Just standard medical procedure."

The nurse stifled a laugh, just as they all heard a crack. Thor looked down. "It seems that the weight of my armour broke your scale. My apologies, doctor."

"Oh, no, it's okay! We'll just get…another one…"

The nurse stepped up and led him to get his height checked.

"You're really big," the nurse inquired.

"Well, you are really small," Thor chuckled.

A sly smile spread across the nurses face. "Do you want to bet money on that?"

The doctor didn't even look up from her paperwork. "Stop it."

"Hey, the Asgardian started it." The nurse jotted down Thor's height.

Thor stood there confused. "Is that all?"

"Now we need to measure your, err, arms, to make sure they're…okay." The doctor stammered. "Please sit on the cot over here."

Thor nodded and sat down on the cot. The cot made a odd noise, as if it were breaking.

"Or, you know, you could just…stand."

Thor nodded. "A wise decision."

Thor stood, and held up his arm. The doctor almost fell to the floor, hadn't the nurse caught her.

"Oh, I'm sorry. So sorry."

Thor laughed. "I am used to the ladies swooning at the mere sight of me."

_A bit conceited now, isn't he_? Martha thought. She pulled out the measuring tape and wrapped it around his bicep.

"I wanted to do that!" The nurse whined.

"Well too bad, now stop complaining!"

_The man? But why?_ Thor thought. _Surely…well, it is not like I have not had advances by males… _

While Thor was thinking, Martha and Jack were marveling at Thor's arm structure.

A flash of light.

"And what was that?" Thor asked, out of his thinking trance.

"The procedure, we need photographic err…evidence to bring back with us."

"And this is the normality of the Midgards?"

Both the doctor and the nurse nodded.

Thor nodded. "Very well. Am I done here?"

"Yes, mister Thor, thank you." Martha shook his hand, as did Jack.

"And mortal."

Jack turned around.

"It is alright to marvel at my beauty. I have had more than enough men try to make advances. Be well." Thor walked out, leaving Jack to stand there in awe.

"Did he just-?"

Martha nodded, still fanning herself. "Yep."

Jack sat on the cot. "Cocky S.O.B, isn't he?"

"Yeah…nice bod, though."

"Yeah, _really_ nice."


	4. The Hulk

"So who's next?" Nurse Jack says. "All this excitement's getting to me."

Doctor Martha checked her schedule. _"Mister Banner, please come to the medical bay."_

"Wait, Banner, as in…green guy?"

"That's the one."

"Oh boy…"

Bruce walks in, nervous ,and jumpy around the sharp objects. Jack tilts his head a little. He looks as if he's a little kid who just stole something…huh, cute.

"Stop it."

"I can't think now, either?"

Banner jumps, then freezes where he stands. "Uh, hi. Doctor...?"

"Yes, Doctor Martha, it's nice to meet you, mister Banner." She shakes his hand.

"Thanks." Bruce looks nervously at Jack.

"Oh, don't mind him," The doctor says, waving jack off. "He's harmless."

"As far as you know…" Jack mutters as he looks around the room.

Martha scowls. "Now over here to take your weight, then your height."

After Martha weighs him, Bruce steps to take his height.

"You know, you're shorter than what I thought you were."

"_Jack!"_

"What?"

Bruce smiles a little. "It's okay, I'm used to that statement."

The nurse kept talking. "No, I mean I thought you were, maybe, 6 foot at least. But hey, I guess not."

"Yeah, I get that too…"

"Mr. Banner, do you mind if I ask you some questions?"

"I guess so…"

Doctor Martha flipped over her notebook. "About the err, Hulk, I guess that's what people are calling him."

"Yes?"

"When you grow into the Hulk, it seems like the skin is stretching. Does it hurt?"

Bruce scratched his head. "Pain, agony, rage, confusion. I really don't have any control over the aching and hurt. And also panic, because I know that something bad is going to happen, and there's nothing I can do about it."

The doctor gave him a look of pity before she scribbled the answer down. The nurse swallowed down a pang of sadness.

She cleared her throat."Next question: Do you feel the after affects of the Hulk? For example, if he ran through maybe, 5 buildings or so. Would your nerves absorb the pain that the Hulk inflicts?"

"Well, some of the injuries, depending on the severity, end up staying on my body after I, well,_ he_ goes away. Do I feel it? Again, it depends on the severity of the wound."

_Scribble, scribble, scribble._

"One last question," the nurse says, jumping down from the cot. "So when you change into the Hulk thing, _every inch_ of your body grows 3 to 4 times its original size, and _turns green_ in the process. Correct?"

Bruce nodded. "Something like that. Why?"

"Oh," the nurse smiles. "Just wondering."

The doctor gets up. "Thank you, mister Banner, you're done."

"it was nice meeting you, doctor. Nurse."

The nurse and the doctor waved. As Bruce exited the room.

"Every inch, green and 4 times its original size," Jack pondered. "You know what? We should of measured-."

"No." Martha stopped him. "Just…no."

Jack shrugged.

"Is that all you ever think about?"

Jack looked offended. "I can't believe you just said that, of course not!"

"Oh, really? Well what are you thinking about right now?"

"…Ask me again in 5 minutes."


	5. Iron Man

Tony Stark walked into the room, head high and smirking.

"My turn yet?"

Martha froze. "Well, yes, but we didn't call you yet…"

"Oh, well. I guess you can start now. No need to call me when I'm already here."

Martha looked at Jack, and Jack shrugged. "Okay, Mister Stark, over here, please, for your weight."

"Wait!" Tony said. "You didn't introduce me to your friend, doctor…"

"Doctor Martha."

"Ah! Doctor Martha. So tell me Doc, who's this friend of yours?"

"Yes. Mister Stark, Nurse Jack."

They shook hands. "Nice to meet you, Mister Stark. I am very fond of your work."

"Thank you, Jack. Nice coat. Do you think you should be wearing that over scrubs?"

The nurse shrugged. "No health violation. It's clean."

Tony made a face and stepped on the scale.

"And how are you, Mister Stark?"

Tony smirked. "Oh, I'm fine. You know, battling criminals, caging psychotic gods who are trying to take over the world, making people kneel at his feet, that sort of thing."

"Yeah, we've done that before…" the doctor mumbled.

"Excuse me?"

"Huh? Oh, nothing, just thinking. This way for your height."

"You know, I have technology that can scan the body and get this information within seconds."

"Yes, well, we like the old fashioned way. Isn't that right Jack?"

Jack didn't reply. He wasn't sure if she was making a reference to what time he was from or just making small talk. Speaking of time…

"What's wrong with your buddy there?" Tony asked. "Sulking over something?"

"Oh, uh…sort of." Martha wrote down his height. "And how is your arc reactor?"

"Oh, the pacemaker?" He beat at his chest. "It's doing fine. Although, you really shouldn't be worrying about that."

"Well, sir, I'm a doctor. I'm supposed to worry."

"Yes, a doctor. Tell me, how did you get aboard the heli-carrier?"

Martha hesitated, and Jack stood up.

"Oh, come on, you can tell me," Tony said.

"We, uh, came aboard a transit plane, when it arrived yesterday."

"Ah, but there was no transit plane. I checked the security and look what I found."

Tony pulled a remote out of his pocket and pointed it at one of the monitors. The monitor sprung into life, and showed a recording of Martha and Jack coming out of the bathroom. The same bathroom. The recording showed them looking around for a moment, then turning around as someone inside the bathroom was giving the instructions. The recorded Martha and Jack nodded, and the bathroom door closed. The recorded Martha and jack looked at each other, squealed and jumped in excitement, then ran down the hallway, out of the sight of the camera.

The monitor turned off, and Tony turned toward the 'doctor' and the 'nurse'.

"So, I think we can all guess that you two didn't come from any plane, but from a restroom! Now, I didn't tell anyone, but from the looks of the cameras, you don't seem to be any threat. If anything, I would say maybe tourists. But one thing still isn't clear." Tony's face turned dark. "How a heavily guarded plane suspended multiple miles off the ground can overlook two passengers that have no clearance or ID's. Now I'm going to ask again: How did you get on the carrier?"

Martha looked at Jack, and Jack shrugged. "You think he'll believe us?"

Martha shook her head.

"Alright. Here's what happened. We've been traveling with this guy who can go anywhere in time and space. He travels in this blue police box that's bigger on the inside. A few days ago, he dropped us off here and told us to 'lie low' while he talks to this Fury guy about a future threat. So we've been posing as a doctor and a nurse until he comes back."

The bay was silent for a moment. Then, Tony spoke.

"Oh, is that it? I was wondering when the unicorns and magic glitter would show up."

"Well, actually-." Jack started.

Martha looked at him as if to say, "Don't even mention it." Jack closed his mouth.

Tony looked from the doctor to the nurse. "And…this is the story you're going on?"

They both nodded. "It's the truth."

Tony slowly nodded. "Huh. Okay…well, since you guys aren't really, well, sane, I'm going to talk with Fury. Until then, keep playing 'Doctor'. Just don't, uh, kill anyone." And with that, Tony backed out of the room and shut the door behind him.

Martha crossed her arms. "Well, that went just great."

"Well, it could have been worse," Jack countered.

"Oh yeah? How?"

"He could have laughed and then called security to arrest us."

"…True. Very true.


	6. Hawkeye

Martha and Jack sat in silence after Stark left.

"Well," Jack finally said. "That destroyed all of the fun."

Martha nodded. "Yeah, it kind of did."

There was a knock at the door. Both Doctor and Nurse stood as A man walked in. He was short, with a stout face, not someone you would mess with.

"Clint Barton," Martha said.

Clint nodded. "Yes. And you are Martha Jones and Jack Harkness?"

"Who's asking?" Jack said.

Clint grimaced. "I'm not here to fight."

"Then what are you here for?" Martha said

"Just to talk. Well not only that. Stark told me about how you both got on the carrier, and what your story was to explain it."

"And do you believe us?" Jack said.

He shrugged. "Frankly, I don't know what to believe anymore." A clearing of the throat. "Tony said that you're not supposed to be here, but you are still a doctor."

"In training. How did you know that?"

"That's classified information. Let's just say we've read up on both of you. Even if the details about Mister Jack are choppy."

Jack smiled to himself.

"Doctor Martha."

"Yes?"

"Do you think…you could check me out like you did the others?"

"I already did that," Jack mumbled.

Martha gave him a sideways glance. "What do you mean, Mister Barton?"

"I mean…" He rubbed the back of his neck. "Like a check up."

Martha was slightly taken aback. "Why by me? I'm not even supposed to be here!"

"Well that didn't stop you earlier."

"True. But still. Why?"

Clint sighed. "After what happened with err, this assignment I had, I had been exposed to… something. And I just want to know if it's going to affect me somehow physically or…mentally."

Martha thought. "Well, I don't know about the mental part, but I can give you a physical."

"Yes, thank you."

Clint stepped up to the wall to get measured.

"I don't really understand why I'm doing this. Didn't other doctors look at you more thoroughly?"

"Yes, but they were just regular doctors. They haven't done anything besides work with diseases and ailments on Earth."

"And you think I'm what, some sort of magician? Or a doctor for things not from here?" Martha toyed.

Jack smirked. _We already have one of those,_ he thought.

Clint gave a short laugh. "No. But by the sound of your story, and the security cameras I have been shown, I'm thinking that you might have more knowledge-" They moved to the weighing machine. "-on what might be happening. If anything is happening."

"Well, your height and weight look normal from the last time you've been checked. Want me to check your vitals?"

Clint raised an eyebrow. "Shouldn't you of done that first?"

"Oh, yes, I should have. That's probably why I'm still in training." She checked his blood pressure, wrapping the arm brace around his arm.

"To tight?"

"Nope."

She started pumping the air, and just as she stopped, she noticed Clint staring at her.

"What?" She finally asked.

"Nothing. You just…" he paused. "You don't look as cold hearted as the other doctors did. You look as if you actually care."

Martha blushed. "Oh, no, I'm just doing my job." She pulled up her stethoscope, and placed it on the left side of his chest. She waited, then placed it on the right side.

Jack chuckled as Clint got a confused look on his face. "Hey, I only have one heart."

"Huh? Oh! Sorry. I was just checking for….irregularities." Martha stammered.

"Right."

Martha stood and pulled her 'scope down. "Everything seems normal. No extra limbs or two hearts."

Jack coughed.

"Are you sure?" Clint asked. "Is there anything else-"

"Mister Barton," Doctor Martha interrupted. "You are fine. Whatever happened to you, it didn't last long. You're fine physically. As for mentally," Martha said, "I think you're just worried about your well-being. Which is humanly natural."

Clint nodded and pulled at one of his sleeves. Martha placed a hand on his shoulder. "You're going to be fine. If anything pops up, just contact me."

"But I don't have your number," he said.

Martha smiled. "I'm sure you'll find it in your 'classified information' about me."

Clint smiled. "Yeah." He stood and shook her hand, then nurse Jack's. As he walked away, he said: "Thank you, Doctor Martha."

"I'm not a doctor yet, still in training. Have to pass those tests."

Clint gave a short laugh. "You're a doctor. I know you'll pass those tests." He nodded. "See you around." He exited the door.

"Bye." Martha raised her hand.

Silence.

"Wow, and you talk to me about flirting. Look at you," Jack said.

"Oh shut up," Martha said, stacking papers. "He was just giving a compliment. Let it go."

"Uh-huh, okay." Jack then pointed out, "But that goes in my book as flirting!"

Martha just shrugged, then gave a silent smile to herself.

**A/N: Sorry for those people who ship "Clintasha" (almost), but I think this would sort of work. Eh, don't judge, they'd be kind of cute :P in my opinion.**


	7. Black Widow

Martha sat down on the cot and sighed. "What do you think? Should we go home now? Home, as in back with the Doctor."

Jack sighed as well. "Well, I guess so. I mean, there's nothing else to do. But how?"

"Well, can't you use the wrist watch thingy?"

Jack held up his wrist. "It's broke, remember?"

"Oh yeah."

Jack stood and walked to the door.

"Where are you going?" Martha asked.

"Nowhere, but someone's listening in on us." Jack opened the door, and a woman with red hair erected herself and cleared her throat.

"Oh, I was just, uh, going somewhere…"

"Skip the act, we know you were eavesdropping," Jack said, voice firm in reply.

"Well, you can't blame us, two people appearing out of thin air, it's kind of risky."

"I'm just surprised you haven't arrested us yet."

"We're thinking about it."

Jack and the woman stared for a moment, then Jack extended his hand. "Hi. Captain Jack Harkness."

"Stop it."

"I'm. Just. Saying. Hi," Jack emphasized.

The woman shook his hand. "I know who you are."

Jack smirked. "And you're not going to tell me?"

The woman smiled back. "Natasha."

"Nice to meet you, Natasha. Now, did you really come here to arrest us?"

Natasha shrugged. "Like I said, we're thinking about it." She paused. "Who's the Doctor?"

"He's the guy we've been traveling with for the past, well, how long would you say it's been?"

"Time's pretty confusing. I don't even remember," Martha said.

"Well, we've been traveling with him and he had very important business to attend to."

"Yes, like talking to director Fury about a future threat. Isn't that what you told Stark?"

"And it's the truth."

She nodded. "I think I believe you."

"Why?"

"Because just this morning, a man came into Fury's office and wanted to speak to him. Much like you guys, he arrived the same way you're describing, except about the restroom part."

"What did he say?"

"He was talking about an alien threat. Since we've had this encounter before, we decided to listen to him. And he was right."

"What happened?"

"About an hour ago, we received a message. When we let the Doctor listen, he ran out of the room."

Martha raised an eyebrow. "What did his face look like?"

"It looked like he had seen a ghost, or worse."

Jack and Martha looked at each other.

"And what did the message say?"

Natasha pulled out a small recording device. "There were no words, only this-" and she pressed play.

Instantly, Martha and Jack cringed. It was a sound they were far too familiar with.

"We need to go," Martha said quickly.

"Agreed," said Jack. "Which direction did the Doctor run?"

"You know what the sound is?"

"Yes, and we need to get to him soon."

"I thought he was dead. Wasn't he dead, Jack?"

"He was, and what he's doing back we'll never know unless we find the Doctor. Now which way did he go?"

Natasha pointed. "That way, but when we followed him, we just heard a slight whirring noise and then nothing."

Martha and Jack looked at each other, again. "Oh, no."

"Why?" Natasha said. "What does the sound mean?"

Jack made his way to the door and ran out. Martha trailed behind and filled Natasha in.

Natasha blinked, then started walking fast. "If what you're saying is right, the we need to get to Fury right now."

All three of them ran down the hallway, with the message still pounding in their heads:

_Ta-ta-ta-tap._

_Ta-ta-ta-tap._

_Ta-ta-ta-tap._

_Ta-ta-ta-tap._

**A/N: Sorry it took so long to write this, and sorry that Natasha's chapter was so short. I wanted to fit her in the story, I just didn't know how. So I thought, and thought, aaannnnnddd ttthhhooouuuggghhttt…. And then this is the product of all that thinking. I know, pitiful, but I'm thinking of other stories I want to write. (P.s: It has to do with a Doctor Who fic and a Sherlock fic, maybe at the same time. Not sure this is going to happen, but keep your fingers crossed.) So enjoy! And If you like my stuffs, read my other stuffs. More chapters for A Visit to the Doctor, coming soon! (Hopefully…..)**


	8. Director Fury

Nick Fury, to put it mildly, was not amused.

"So, let me get this straight," Fury said. He was sitting, elbows on his desk, hands forming a triangle. "You're telling me that the crazy man that ran straight into my office, told me that something was coming, then ran straight out and disappeared, is actually named the Doctor?" He put heavy emphasis on the Doctor's name.

"Yes, sir!" Martha and Jack said in unison.

"And the recording is actually a signal being sent into outer space by some other lunatic called the Master?" More emphasis.

"Yes, sir."

"And the Master is the Doctor's mortal enemy, so to speak."

"Yes, sir, something like that."

Fury rubbed his eye. He was getting to old for this shit.

"So what does he expect you to do?" Martha asked.

Fury stood up and walked around his desk. "He wants me to shut down all the satellites in the world, and outside of it."

Jack and Martha looked at each other. "Can you really do that?"

Fury raised an eyebrow. "Your Doctor sure thinks we can. Now, I don't trust this man. But if we _do_ do this, what will happen?"

Jack didn't hesitate. "You'll be saving the world, and human life as we know it."

Fury looked at Martha, and she acquiesced to Jack's words. Fury sighed.

"Alright, we'll see what we can do." Fury turned and talked into his coat. "Coulson, escort our guests to the main floor."

"Yes, sir. On my way."

"Excuse me, Mister Fury?"

"_Director_ Fury."

"Ah, yes, Director Fury. About your eye. Have you been having headaches lately?"

Fury raised his eyebrows in surprise. "All of the world in peril, and you want to talk about my eye. Some heroes you are. And as my records confirm, you're not even a real doctor. So why are you questioning me?"

"Please, sir, answer my question." Martha's voice was firm, and a bit irritated.

Fury stared at her intensely. "I've been having these headaches ever since my eye got like this. What is the meaning-."

Martha quickly scribbled something on a notepad and ripped it out. "You might want to take these. It will help with the headaches, and the swelling of your eye."

"How…?"

Martha smiled. "I'm training to be a doctor. What do you think we do all day, mix up medicine and poke people with needles?"

Fury smirked. "How do I know that these won't kill me."

Martha shrugged. "You don't. But why would I jeopardize my dream job by killing someone who can access my records and make changes so that I can't pass and go to jail. I'm not stupid."

Fury nodded, a small smile tugging at his lips. "I'll remember that."

A small man with a receding hairline opened the door. "You wanted to see me sir?"

"Yes, Coulson. Take these two to the main deck. I'll be joining you shortly."

"Yes sir. This way please." He motioned at Jack and Martha.

Martha and Jack walked through the door, and Coulson closed it behind them.

Fury leaned on his desk for a moment, examining the prescription written in handwriting only a doctor could do. He smiled to himself as he looked up, tapping the paper against his hand.

"Agent Romanov, can you please bring up the filed records for Martha Jones again?"

"Yes sir."

And as she left, Fury then became troubled. He wasn't just tapping the paper randomly. It was systematically.

_Ta-ta-ta-tap._

_Ta-ta-ta-tap._

_Ta-ta-ta-tap._


	9. Agent Coulson

"So you guys are the stow-aways?" Phil Coulson asked.

Martha stood aghast. "Is that what they're calling us?"

"Apparently."

"Well," Jack said. "It seems appropriate."

"I guess so…wait, where are we going again?"

"The main bridge," Coulson said.

As Coulson walked ahead, Jack pulled Martha back abit.

"What, what's wrong?"

"Doesn't that guy look familiar?" Jack said suspiciously. "In the future, I mean."

Martha gave a glance at this person in front of them. He did look familiar, but she wasn't sure how.

"Wasn't he with that Stark fellow?" Jack again questioned.

Martha thought about it. "Not that I can remember, why?"

Jack stood straight and called out to Coulson. "What was your name again?"

The man didn't stop walking. "Agent Coulson."

Martha jumped at his name. "Wait, isn't that the guy who…?"

"Yep. In about a week."

Martha blinked. "Oh my god."

"Do you think we should tell him?"

Martha shrugged and whispered sharply. "Wouldn't that cause a paradox or something? We would be changing the future!"

"Do you both realize that I can hear you?"

Jack and Martha stopped. Coulson had stopped walking, and was now staring at them with his hands intertwining in front of them.

"So, in about a week's time, I'm going to die?"

Jack and Martha started talking over each other.

"What? No, who said anything about dying?"

"Dying? No, we were just um…"

Coulson put up a hand. "It doesn't matter." But you could see his eyes darken.

Martha hesitantly placed a hand on his shoulder. He gave it a slight pat, then turned to keep walking. Martha and Jack were silent the whole time. As they were walking, Martha had an idea. She whispered to Coulson. Coulson blinked at her.

"Do you think it would work?"

Martha nodded. Coulson smirked, then gave her a hug, which to Jack and Martha, seemed very uncharacteristic of him. He then opened the door in front of him.

"Welcome to the main bridge," he said.

**A/N: COULSON LIVES! Okay, sort of. But in this story, I'm mixing up what the Doctor did with the companions. (So let's pretend that every episode of Doctor Who was with Jack and Martha for a second, including all seasons, all Doctors) So, who knows how Coulson survived? What did Martha whisper in his ear? If you want, answer in the reviews, or send me a PM. The winner….well, you won't get anything, but it's just a game! So good luck, and next chapter coming soon! (I think…)**


	10. Part II

Part 2: The Avengers Have Been Assembled


	11. The Avengers

**A/N: I see that people are guessing about my theory about what Martha said to Coulson and how he survives. AANNDDDD….nobody got it yet. So, another hint! All the episodes of Doctor Who are smashed together, remember that. But, I'll give you multiple choice answers:**

**Martha said that she will ask Rose to bring him back to life like how she brought back Jack.**

**Martha revealed to Coulson that he was actually a time lord, and that he will regenerate when he dies.**

**Martha said that she will get a doppelganger to take his place for that entire week so that Coulson will be safe at home.**

**Coulson actually does die, and Martha says that she can do nothing to change the future.**

**Martha tells him to stay home that entire week, pretend he has a cold.**

**(I'll give you another hint: it's not [d], because I refuse to believe that Coulson is dead)**

**ON TO THE CHAPTER!**

Everyone turns around as Martha and Jack enter the bridge. Steve looks at them and waves, still not sure of how modern doctors actually work, Thor smiles and both Martha and Jack, and Jack has to hold on to Martha's shoulder to keep from swooning; Banner nods and gives a slight smile, Tony smirks, and gives a mock salute, Hawkeye smiles at Martha, which makes her blush, Black Widow nods at Jack, and he nods back with a wink, and Fury comes up behind them.

"I see you've met the welcoming party," Fury says. "Now let's actually get some work done, people. We're trying to save the planet, let's not try to make it any worse."

Instantly, everyone starts working again, the volume rises, and Jack and Martha relax. A little.

"So, they finally caught you, huh?" Tony says. "Pity, you guys were pretty cool. Even handsome over here had a hand in it." He motioned toward Jack.

"You might not want to do that, his ego is already swelled up as is," Martha warns.

"That's not the only thing swelled," Jack murmurs under his breath as he slightly glances at Thor, who had just came over and gave his back a hearty slap.

"Ah! Jack the Nurse!" Thor exclaimed.

"And Thor the…Ass-guard-ian!"

"Why do you say Asgard in such an odd manner?" Thor asked. "Do tell, is it one of your Midgardian sayings?"

"Maybe when this is all over, I won't just tell you…"

Martha rolled her eyes. "Stop it."

Tony almost choked on something invisible, then gave a stifles laugh. "Straight to the point, aren't we Johnny-boy?"

Jack didn't say anything, but beamed in his direction. "So, you believe us?"

Tony made a face and tilted his hand side-to-side. "Not sure yet, but from what I've been seeing lately, it's likely."

Martha smiled and nodded. "I know that feeling." She turned toward Clint, and they both exchanged a wave and a nervous giggle.

"Still mentally stable?" Martha asked.

Clint laughed. "I think so, but I've been having a little trouble thinking straight lately…"

Martha frowned and checked out his head. "Really? Do you think it could be a side effect from the thing that you were worrying about? Because I could check-"

Clint grabbed Martha's wrists lightly and took them off from the top of his head. "That's not what I meant."

"Swing and a miss," Tony coughed. Natasha gave Tony a sharp glance, and Tony fell silent and turned his attention toward the Point-Break and his happy friend. Jack was half listening to the conversation at hand, and Jack had to save this moment for later.

"That's not what I meant," Clint repeated. They both stared at each other for a second, then Martha inhaled sharply.

"Ohhhhh," Martha finally said. Clint blushed as Martha smiled, embarrassed with herself.

Everyone was silent for a moment. Then:

"Miss Jones! Harkness!" Fury called. Martha and Jack raced to Fury's side as he was looking at the monitors.

As they left, Natasha nudged Clint. Clint blushed a little more, and Natasha smirked.

"I knew it," Natasha said.

"Shut up."

Steve leaned over to Banner. "Do doctors really take pictures for photographic err, evidence?" He asked.

Banner smiled, and tried his best not to laugh.

Tony's eyes widened. "They took pictures of you?"

"They also took pictures of me as well," Thor said.

"And what exactly did they take a picture _of?"_

"They were behind me, I don't know," Steve said.

"Yes, they were behind me as well. They also did this to my arm." Thor held up his arm.

Natasha giggled, and Tony tried to hold back his laughter.

Clint smiled. "The Doctor in Training." _Seems like a good title._

**Another A/N: I wanted to give Martha a title because Amy (The Girl Who Waited) has a title, and in honor of their ending with the Doctor, I decided to make Clint give her one. BOOM! And, I have decided that Hawkeye and Martha are my new OTP. Don't judge me or I will kill you. I'm dead serious *no pun intended*. **


	12. The Message

**A/N: Hello people! Sorry I haven't updated, with school starting, and then I got sick, it's a whole lot of crappy crids-nids. Anyway, a few people guessed the right answer for "How Coulson Survived (in my opinion", but I want to tell you guys the answer at the end of the story. THE VERY END. So, ON TO THE STORY.**

"We're working on shutting down the satellites right now," Fury said as Martha and Jack walked up to him. A woman gave them a hard stare from afar, and Jack gave her a wink. The woman's face hardened, then she walked out of sight.

"I would recommend not flirting with her. She'll kill you, right on the spot, and I can't do anything about it."

Martha looked at Jack, and Jack cleared his throat. "Is there any sign of the Doctor?"

"Not that we can see."

"He travels in a blue police box."

Fury turned and looked at Martha.

"I know it sounds crazy, but it's true."

Fury shook his head. Way too old for this shit.

"Director Fury, the signal's getting stronger!" said the scowling woman from before.

They all heard it-

_Ta-ta-ta-tap._

_Ta-ta-ta-tap._

_Ta-ta-ta-tap_.

Then, a man appeared on the screen:

"Hello, people of Earth! Did you miss me?" I loud cackle. "Well, just for the fun of it, I missed you. Or, to be more specific, I missed your _minds._" His face got serious. "Doctor, I know you're out there. Come on and show me what you've got. How're you going to stop me_ this_ time?" The man on screen cupped his ear. "Do you hear them? The drums? Do you really? Well, you should! Over 6 million people should be hearing it! All the people of earth, hearing the drums!" another loud cackle, and then a smiling face. "Come on Doctor, it's your move."

The screen turned blank.

"We need those satellites off, right now!" Jack said.

"We are going as fast as we can!" Fury said.

"Then we need to go faster!"

"Watch your tone!"

Jack shut his mouth.

"The satellite are turned off. Now what?"

"Now," Martha said. "We wait for the Doctor."

**I NEED YOUR HELP! I have no idea how to end the story! So please help me as to an ending! Like a setting, what the Avengers do, come on people! The readers now have control of the story. PM me your ideas, and whichever one fits, gets to be the ending of the story. I apologize for this chapter taking so long, and also for it being so short. BUT YOU COULD CHANGE THAT! So, PM the answers, and the deadline is this Saturday. Start thinking!**


	13. The Doctor

As the signal grew stronger, the taping increased. Everyone covered their ears.

A whirring sound came from their left. A small creak, and a buzzing noise. The tapping stopped.

"Ah! Glad that you all are in the same room! I was looking everywhere for you lot!"

"Doctor!"

The Doctor smiled. "Just can't keep you all out of trouble, eh?"

"Not in a million years." Jack gave him a hug that slightly lingered, and then traded with Martha.

"Well, in your case, I'll actually believe that."

The Doctor paused, and then turned toward the baffled SHIELD agents, the Avengers, and a stone faced Nick Fury.

"Do you believe me now?" He asked.

Fury nodded. "To tell you the truth, Doctor, I thought you were crazy when you first arrived on the scene."

"Yeah, I get that a lot." The Doctor then raised an eyebrow. "Aren't you going to ask about the box?"

"Actually, we've already been briefed about your box."

"Really?"

"Does my reaction bother you?"

The Doctor shrugged. "I'm just used to more amazed faces- like these!" He motioned to the SHIELD agents, and his smile grew when he saw the group of heroes staring at him strangely.

"Ah, the Avengers! Lovely to meet you, what an honor!" He shook all of their hands.

Thor laughed. "You have changed, small Doctor."

"Thor! Ah, well, you know how it is. Regeneration and all."

"Wait," Fury interrupted. "You've met this man?"

"Of course!" He threw a huge arm around the skinny man. "The Time Lords of Gallifrey. They are great allies of Asgard, my father favors them well."

"I remember when you were a child, running around with your brother…" his voice trailed off. "I heard about him, and I am sorry."

Thor gave a sad smile. "No need for apologies."

"Uh, excuse me."

Everyone turned around.

"Is it just me," Tony started. "Or did I just hear toothpick say that he remembers thunder head when he was a child?"

"Toothpick!" The Doctor raised an eyebrow.

"The Time Lord is just what their title says- a Lord of Time. He is able to travel into the far future, and into the past."

"In that little box?"

"Oi! Don't diss the box!"

An alarm suddenly sounded off, and everyone stood to attention.

"Sir! The engine failed."

"AGAIN?"

"No sir, it is one of the heating engines, and the engine that regulates the oxygen."

Shit.

"We have no need to panic. Send someone to go fix it!"

"And that's my queue." Tony exits the bridge.

"What can I do to help?" Asked the Doctor.

"You can help by getting rid of the man who's trying to enslave the human race."

"Yeah, that's a good start." The Doctor headed to the controls desk and started pushing buttons.

"Doc, do you even know what you're doing?" Jack asks.

"Yep, I got my license to prove it." He held up the psychic paper. "See?"

"…You have your bachelor's degree…"

"Yep!"

"…in pushing buttons?"

"Blimey, is that what it says?" He pulled on his glasses and examined the paper. "Need to work on that."

"Doctor, do you know what you are doing?" Fury said. His tone was serious. "We have people's lives at stake."

"Yes, I know that!" The Doctor didn't look up as he pulled out his sonic screwdriver. "And right now, I am trying to help save them!"

"Help?"

"Well, yes. You're trying to save them too, right?"

Fury frowned slightly. "Right now, you are the only one that knows what is going on here. You're in charge. In our case, we're the ones helping you."

The Doctor nodded. "I am going to need a bit of time."

"We're running out of that."

"I know that."

Fury grimaced. "How much time do you need?"

"Oh, ten, maybe eleven minutes."

"…Godspeed, Doctor."

Martha and Jack had removed themselves from Fury and the Doctors conversation, and had rejoined the Avengers, minus Tony.

"How old is that man, really?" Banner asks.

Martha thinks for a moment. "Around 900 years old, I think."

"No way," Hawkeye says.

"That's what he says, and from what he said to Thor, I think he might be right."

"So that man over there," Natasha says, "is an alien."

Martha nodded.

"How do you know that he's not lying?"

"I checked his hearts."

"You mean heart."

"No," Jack says. "She means hearts. He has two of them."

"You might want to ask Jack more about him if you want information. He's known them longer than I have."

"Oh really?" Hawkeye raised an eyebrow. "How long would that be?"

"Oh, about a hundred years or so."

"That was a joke, right?" asked Natasha.

"Nope."

"Wait," Bruce says. "Let me get this straight: you're over a hundred years old-"

"Yep!"

"- and the alien doctor over there is nine hundred years old?"

"That's right."

Banner gave a quizzical look."

Martha shrugged. "It's better if you don't put logic into it. Too much to explain in so little time."

"And speaking of time," the Doctor said ecstatically. "I'm done!"

**A/N: HEY GUYS! I know it took me a long time to do this, but it's been a rough few weeks…not to mention Reni and Loki's awe at being on the computer all the time (don't ask, it's in my other story if you want to be caught up to speed), but they're sleeping, so HAH! The next chapter should be soon, and read my other stories, if you're interested! I'm going to be starting two new stories, including a sequel to INTERVIEW THE CHARACTERS! I'm flipping excited. Also, a story of only drabbles, which is a crossover of Avengers/Doctor Who as well! Keep your fingers crossed, and I'll see you all….as soon as I can get a good night sleep. Did I mention Reni's a snorer?**


	14. The Master

"Alright! I've calculated the distance between the helicarrier and the and the signal from the broadcast. He's somewhere in Argentina. Lovely place, but back to the point: that signal was sent directly to you all. He's targeting you, but I don't know why." The Doctor twisted a knob, and the map pinpointed the Master's location. "He found the places where the TARDIS landed, including here."

"Like when you dropped us off here?"

The Doctor nodded. "But nobody can do that! How could he do that?" He ran a hand through his hair. "Think old man, think!"

There was a loud CRASH!, And the communicator burst into life. "Uh, sorry folks," Tony said. "Turbulence."

"Need help there, Stark?" Steve asked.

"No thanks, too worried about your health. Don't want the old guy breaking a hip or something. But then again-"

Steve turned down his communicator.

"What are you doing?" Fury asked. The Doctor was pointing the sonic screwdriver at the monitor. The Master's face quickly appeared on screen.

"Ah! Doctor! Glad to see you again. You know, since the last time didn't go so well." The Master made a face. "I expected you to call sooner."

"Ah, well, you know couldn't call you at the right time." The Doctor shrugged. "Bad signal and all."

"Oh!" The Master raised his hand. "That would be my fault."

"Yeah, I know that." The Doctor turned the sonic toward the speakers and they began playing the rhythmic beat.

Ta-ta-ta-tap.

Ta-ta-ta-tap.

Ta-ta-ta-tap.

Ta-ta-ta-tap.

He turned them off. "Why are you attacking the Earth again? You know it's a level 5-"

"A level 5 planet of the Shadow Proclamation, I KNOW!" The Master emphasized. "But it's so fun, messing with their minds, having them hearing to the ends of the universe like I do. But," he said before the Doctor could interrupt. "I'm not the one who wants to enslave them."

"Oh, enslave the humans, that seems to be a brilliant idea."

"I'M not the one trying to enslave them!" The Master made an exasperated face. "Why aren't you listening? We'll, even HE doesn't want to enslave them. At least, not anymore."

"'He?'" The Doctor asked.

"Oops!" The Master covered his mouth. "I've said too much."

"Uh, guys," Tony's voice interrupted. "Incoming."

"Sir! Incoming unidentified object!" A woman said.

"Tell your friends to step aboard your ship, Doctor. We need to have a word…with all of you." The Master smiled maliciously, and the screen went black.

Everyone was silent.

"…Well, from what the blond guy said, you guy's better suck in your gut and squeeze in the phone booth," Tony said.

"Police Box!" The Doctor shouted. "And how did you know he was blond?"

"You think I'd miss a transmission from a crazy psychopath that is controlling all of the satellites in the world?"

The Doctor smiled. "Fair enough!" He ran to the doors of the TARDIS and opened them wide. "Well, come on!"

"And how are we all supposed to fit in there?" Fury asked.

Martha and Jack entered the TARDIS, and Martha poked her head out. "Come find out."


	15. The Master and an Unexpected Guest

**A/N:SORRYYYY! This school year's been hectic, and I finally got over writer's block. So, the next chapter should be ready within the next month or so. Again, APOLOGIES!**

Fury looked around, his expression vacant, but his eye slightly widening.

"Doctor. This…is your ship?"

"Yep!" The Doctor smiled as the Avengers piled in.

"Okay…so it's bigger…on the inside." Clint looked in awe as he nudged Martha. "I…Doctor Martha, I think you need to check my head again."

Martha nudged him back. "Nothing wrong with your head, bird boy."

They both looked at each other and smiled.

"Huh," The Doctor wondered. "I would've thought Jack grabbed some bloke's attention, not Martha."

"Working on it." He winked at Thor, who had accidentally leaned on a lever.

"Ah! Thor!" The Doctor scrambled to adjust the lever.

Natasha, Banner, and Steve were still speechless. Finally, Steve spoke.

"Does this mean I owe you another ten bucks, Director Fury?"

Fury smirked.

"Alright! Time to see what the Master wants…and whoever else is behind this."

"_Fury, do you read me?"_

Fury pressed his ear. "Go, Stark."

"_The engine's fixed. Where's everyone?"_

"We're aboard the Doctor's ship, about to go meet the adversaries. Stay behind, in case the carrier needs more assistance."

"_And let me miss all of the fun?"_

Fury was silent.

"_Right. Staying behind."_

Fury disconnected. "Your move, Doctor."

"Right. Well! To Argentina we go! Everyone," He adjusted his leg on the consol and gave one of his smiles. Everyone stared confused as Jack and Martha gripped the side bars for their lives, "hang on to something!" The Doctor pulled a lever, and the TARDIS jumped and bobbed. Jack, Martha, and surprisingly Thor laughed while the rest of the team struggled to keep their balance.

"Is your ship supposed to be moving like this?" Natasha yelled.

"This isn't even on one of her bad days!" Jack and Martha replied.

Fury, to say the least, was irritated. Damn it, why couldn't he keep his balance?

Banner inhaled and exhaled, trying to keep his blood pressure down. The ride was filled with laughing and slight surprised screams. Suddenly, the whirring sound stopped.

"Attention all aboard! We've landed!" Everyone rushed to the doors, but not before the Doctor opened them.

Outside the TARDIS, they were inside an elegant house, with a large staircase and furniture abound. At the bottom of the staircase sat a man, dressed to the nines, stood and laughed.

"Doctor! Ah, Doctor. You're late again! Hopefully this doesn't become a habit!"

"It might. Get used to it."

"I don't think I should. If this were a school, you'd have detention!"

"See you there, Professor."

"I'd hate to interrupt you two," Fury interrupted, "but we're right in the middle of the Earth being attacked by a psychotic alien."

The Master smiled maliciously. "Two psychotic aliens, actually."

The Doctor raised his eyebrow. "What?"

The Master smiled and extended his hand behind him. "May you please present yourself, my exuberant cohort? I'm sure everyone's dying to meet you."

Everyone looked at the top of the staircase as a figure emerged. Some gasped, and other's growled.

The figure smiled. "Oh, I'm sure they are."

Only Thor spoke next.

"Loki."


	16. Getting Acquainted

Loki laughed and descended the stairs.

"Wonderful to see you all. Although the last time we met, things were…different." He stood next to the Master. "Of course, you've already met the Time lord, but I see you have one as well." Loki nodded. "Doctor."

The Master pursed his lips. "Makes everything even now, doesn't it?"

The Doctor frowned. "But how? _Why_?"

"Oh, it's simple really." The Master held up a microphone and his voice echoed: "I needed the help! Loki has had experience on taking over the Earth, and even though it failed, well…at least he had the experience," the Master stopped behind Loki and gave a devilish smile. "And what would I do without my knowledgeable Asgardian?"

Loki said nothing, but slightly returned the smile with a raised eyebrow as he glanced over his shoulder.

Fury raised his gun. "We don't have time for your games."

"Oh, but we have plenty of time!" Loki lifted his arm to the wall behind him. "Especially when the human race is at our disposal."

The Master, who was now standing by the wall, pressed a button, and revealed cameras from S.H.I.E.L.D satellites. Actually, _all _the satellites.

People all over Earth were now frozen, standing motionless. In the middle of streets, in houses, parking lots. Everywhere.

"Look at them!" The Master put down the microphone and placed his hand under his chin. "Perfect human slaves."

"All that they're made for, of course!" Loki chimed in.

"Did you learn nothing from the last time you tried to turn everyone into slaves?" Fury asked. "It doesn't work. We will stop you."

"Loki, you cannot do this," Thor was saying. "It is not right!"

"You are not the one who tells me from right or wrong!" Loki glared.

"Now, now," the Master held up his hands. "Let's not get into family affairs. Speaking of family, Doctor! What do you have to say about all of this? I know you must be thinking _something_."

Everyone turned to face the Doctor, and immediately stepped back. The Doctor was seething, too angry for words. He was so angry he was _shaking_. Even Loki and the Master were unsettled.

"Now I am only going to say this once," the Doctor growled. "Stop the drums, and leave. Don't think, just leave. Run away in however you got here, and never return." He stepped forward, so that he was just feet away from the Master. "I offered for you to come with me, and you denied. I thought you were dead. And you're reverting, this isn't right and you know it. And Loki," his face turned, glare full of fire, "I am so disappointed in you."

The two villains were speechless. It was the Master who snapped out of his trance first.

"Well, sorry for your disappointment, but we're on a schedule, and we must not be late for it!" The Master smiled maniacally, and pressed a button. The Avengers' muscles tensed, ready for whatever was to come out. A door opened, and out came…

"Yes! SHIELD agents! One of your finest. You know, you really should have made the carrier sound proof from the outside noise that could occur." He tapped a rhythm on the wall. "Like a catchy song. Only hypnotizing."

Over 1,000 agents filed into the space. Hawkeye retracted his bow, Thor swung his hammer, Captain America held up his shield, and Natasha loaded her gun.

"No, No! Don't harm them! They're still the agents that work for SHIELD!" The Doctor cried.

"Look at them," Loki stated. "So obedient."

The Master nodded. "Not to mention synchronized."

The Master and Loki then looked down from the step where they were standing.

"Kill them," they both ordered.

The SHIELD agents loaded they're guns.

"Have fun!" The Master said. He then lifted his wrist, and with a turn of his transporter, the two antagonists disappeared with the malicious smiles plastered on their faces.

The Avengers were conflicted.

"So how are we doing this?"

"Well, we can't shoot them!"

"Martha, Jack, get back in the TARDIS."

"We're not going anywhere."

"Doctor, any ideas?"

"Only one! Captain Rogers!"

"Yes sir?"

"Cover me!"

Steve placed the shield in the line of fire as the agents began firing their guns. The Avengers backed behind the TARDIS, while Steve and the Doctor made their way toward the wall. The Doctor picked up the microphone.

"_Cover your ears!"_ He yelled.

"_What?"_

He pulled out his sonic screwdriver and turned it on. He then flipped on the microphone and merged the two together. The sound was deafening. The screech filled everyone's ears, and the shooting stopped.

"Blimey, give us a warning next time!" Martha screamed.

"I did! You just didn't hear me. Thank you, Captain, for the assistance." The Doctor smiled, and then raced to the spot where Loki and the Master transported. "AHA! Still traces of the transport if the sonic screwdriver can lock onto their position…ah, there you are!"

"Uh, Doctor…what happened to the Agents?" Jack asked.

The Doctor looked up. "Oh! The drumming in their ears was the thing that kept them hypnotized. Replace the drumming with the loud noise from the microphone, boom! The drumming get's replaced with ringing."

The agents were standing, still not moving. "But why aren't they…?"

"Oh, the drumming's still there. The ringing's just a temporary replacement. Besides, the sound has to be depleted from the source. And to do that, we have to find it."

"The source being the Master?"

"Correct!"

"So how do we find him?"

The Doctor smiled. "Just step on the stairs."

Fury was fed up. "Doctor, what does that have to do with-"

"The stairs are a control panel. I have they're signal. We need to follow them to shut them down!"

Suddenly, a bullet ricocheted off the wall.

"The ringing's wearing off! Hurry!"

Everyone got on the stairs.

"You ready for this Mister Barton?" Martha asked Clint.

"If you are, I am, Doctor Jones."

They both smiled.

A rain of bullets were sounding off.

"Oh, time to go." The Doctor raised the sonic screwdriver, then hesitated.

"What's wrong?" Steve asked.

The Doctor turned around and smiled.

"I never knew I wanted to say this until now." He then turned around.

"_Allons-y, Avengers!"_

He pressed the button on the screwdriver, and the transport came to life, making them disappear before the agents actually got their aim correct.

**A/N: To that one GUEST- Here's another chapter for you**_**. I AM SORRY BUT I HAD WRITER'S BLOCK PLEASE DON'T BE MAD AT ME I ALSO HAVE FINALS THIS WEEK SO NO BLAMING IS ALLOWED AS TO WHEN THE NEXT CHAPTER IS GOING TO BE UPLOADED THIS IS AN APOLOGY FOR MY LONG HIATUS THAT IS ALL.**_


	17. Prison of Opportunity

*~FIVE MONTHS AGO~*

_Loki sat on the prison floor, his hands bound in front of him. He closed his eyes, not being able to speak, mentally cursing his 'father' and 'brother.' The team had overthrown him, and the Chitauri were probably trying to break into the prison, to finish him off themselves. Or, at least, what was left of them. There was a slight noise, and he slightly jumped. Almost no one could sneak up on him. Lately, he's been more and more inattentive. This was a problem._

"_Loki, I presume."_

_Loki squinted in the dark cell. He made a slight sound, which was muffled by the contraption on his mouth._

"_Oh, that's right, you can't speak! Oops!" There was a slight buzzing noise, and the muzzle fell to the ground._

"_That was made by the same people who forged Mjolnir," Loki said as he rubbed his face._

"_So?" The voice sounded careless, as if he did not understand the severity of breaking into an Asgardian prison. "That's never stopped me before."_

_A smile threatened itself on Loki's face. "It can only be controlled by the Allfather."_

"_From what I've heard, you really shouldn't be calling him father." The voice came from a different direction. "Son of Laufey."_

_Loki growled. "You dare speak to a king with such mockery?"_

_There was a slight hesitance. "There was no means for disrespect. I only came to ask for your assistance."_

_Loki was silent. "I do not assist."_

_The voice ignored the comment. "How much do you know about the Avengers?"_

"_My brother is one of them. They are strong, and they sent me to this prison, where I am to be held-"_

"_Let's not get emotional. Don't want the guards hearing and all. Asgardian guards; Loyal, but touchy."_

"_What do you want?"_

"_Like I said: assistance. You've had experience with, well, trying to rule the Earth. I plan to do the same. Although, the last time I tried...eh, didn't go so well." The voice made a raspberry. "Down the drain. Almost died, too. I would have regenerated, but as luck would have it…I survived!"_

"_Regeneration…" Loki turned toward the voice. "A time lord."_

"_Of course!"_

"_You're supposed to be extinct."_

"_More like 'endangered.'"_

"_A time lord taking over the Earth. Who are you?"_

_A light suddenly flashed on._

_The time lord smiled. "I'm the Master."_

_Loki scoffed. "If I do 'assist' you, I shall not be calling you by name."_

"_Aww, why not?"_

"_I serve no one."_

"_Yes, well," The Master pointed his laser at the cuffs. They made a CLANG as they hit the floor. "I'm sure we can arrange…something."_

_They both stared at each other, and a smile spread across their faces. _

"_Coming, oh king?" The Master held out his wrist. _

_Loki placed his hand on the Master's arm._

"_By the way, how much do you know of time lords as well?"_

_Loki furrowed his eyebrows. "As a child, we were visited by a time lord."_

"_Yes," the Master said before they transported. "And I know exactly which one."_

**A/N: You know, my review box is always open….hint hint wink wink nudge nudge**


	18. The Plot Thickens

"Hmm, I expected more from you, Doctor. Leading your companions here without a plan."

"And Director Fury, even you, I expected something of more…amusement, from your arrival."

The Doctor didn't answer, just scowled at the villainous faces above. They had been ambushed by other S.H.I.E.L.D agents once they arrived outside a cave, and now, with Banner somehow being contained in his Hulked- out status, were trying to find a way out of their predicament. Discretely.

"How much time left?" Loki asked.

"Another few minutes."

Martha nudged the Doctor. "Do you have a plan?" She whispered.

The Doctor looked her in the face, and Martha tight lipped.

"And all of them with their own faces!" The Master mumbled. He then turned to Loki. "The last time, I turned everyone into me. It was fun! But now…now that I look back on that time, the move seemed a little…conceited."

Loki smirked. "Conceit blinds the mind; no wonder your plan failed."

"Look who's talking," Master murmured.

"What was that?"

"Hmm? Oh, nothing." The Master then turned toward the agents. "Put them all with the other stow-aways."

"Stow-aways?" Fury asked.

"Oh, yes. Some people were...well, they didn't comply like we hoped." The Master waved them off, and the agents led everyone inside the cave, and were imprisoned underneath the ground.

The door shut behind them, and instantly, the Doctor said:

"Don't try to unlock that. 1000vltz will go coursing through your bodies and ZIP!"

"Well, Doctor, it seems like you have a plan."

"Working on one. But first! We need to figure out allies and find out who these rebels of a sort are." The Doctor looked deep inside the cell and made out two figures.

"Hello?" The Doctor called out. "Anyone back there?"

There was a groan. "I'd recognize that voice anywhere."

The Doctor and Jack frowned. "…Master?"

A weak laugh came from the darkness. "Oh, how I love it when you say my name."

"What?"

"Wait," the Captain said, "if the Master's back here, then who's out there?"

"I would tell you, but then I'd have to kill you."

"Master, this isn't funny. The human race is being enslaved by you! And Loki! You remember Loki, when he was a child!"

"Did somebody call my name?"

"Loki." Thor stepped forward.

"And the accursed Thor and his Avengers, along with the Doctor. Joining forces against another Time Lord and myself." A small shuffle. "We should have done this sooner."

"Except we're not the ones doing it."

"…"

"Okay, okay," Martha said. "So if you're not the one's doing it, then _who is_?"

"_We can't tell you!"_ The Master sang. "Just know that it is us, same people, but different…bodies, you might say."

"What-"

"It will obstruct the future, that is all I can tell you." The Master said. They all then heard chains dragging as the Master came into view. His clothes were slightly torn, and a red mark below his eye told that something- or someone- had hit him.

"That is all I can tell you."

Thor didn't stop his gaze from the darkness, trying to spot his former 'brother.'

"So! Do the infamous Avengers and the Doctor have a plan?" Loki called.

"Actually, our plan has just started." Fury held up a black square, with a red dot glowing in the middle. "Any time now."

There was a sudden crash, and yelling above.

"I thought someone was missing…" Loki murmured.

The doors to the cell opened, and a hypnotized S.H.I.E.L.D agent was sent into the cell.

Stark unshielded his face and looked around the cell. His eyebrow raised as he saw the Master, completely torn.

"Okay…I know I was gone for most of this charade, but quick question; obvious quick question," Stark asked. He pointed to the cell, then motioned to the Master.

"What'd I miss?"

**A/N: Not much of a plot twist, but it's what sounded right in my mind. Reviews are welcome, along with ideas. It's for you guys, how can I make this story better? P.S: I'm thinking about making a Sherlock fic, you think I'll be up to it?**


	19. Heart Stopper

Everyone gathered outside, to see that 'Loki' and the 'Master' were gone.

"Where are they?" The Doctor asked.

"They were over there,' Tony said, pointing to a now vacant rock.

Suddenly, the sky turned red. Everyone looked up as a planet came into view.

"No," Theo Doctor said. "That's impossible."

Gallifrey came into view, with all of its might and glory. Almost as huge as the Earth, with a slight orange glow. Against the red sky, it was almost resembling a meteor.

"Ahahahahahahaha!"

Everyone covered their ears.

"What the hell is that!?" Natasha yelled.

The drums beated louder and louder; gaining momentum after every 'Dum!' The Doctor tried to reach for his screwdriver, but the noise confused his accuracy with his hand.

A flash of light went off beside the Doctor, and he turned.

"Master! Stop what you're doing! That can't be Gallifrey, I destroyed it! You couldn't have-"

"Oh,_ I_ couldn't have, but someone could." The Master smiled. Thanks to my Asgardian friend."

"I won't let you do this!"

"Oh, really?"

"I'm going to stop you!"

The Master threw his head back and laughed. His face then grew dark. "You and _what army_?"

The Doctor raised an eyebrow, then turned around. "NO!"

The Avengers were frozen, hypnotized by the steady and maddening beat of the drum. Even Martha and Jack were like statues. Immediately, everyone had their weapons up. The Avengers with their tools, and his old companions, Jack with a futuristic gun, and Martha with another futuristic gun from Jack.

The Doctor backed away.

"As you can see, you're friends are now under my control. Nothing can stop them, not even _you_." The Master laughed. "Oh, and let's not forget the angry Time Lords that you desecrated."

A snap of the fingers, and adding to the crowd of old friends was old family. The Time Lords.

The Doctor found himself on his knees. "I did it for you! For all of us!"

The Time Lord's faces showed no pity, only anger, rage.

Revenge.

The Master backed away, and set co-ordinates on his wrist transporter. "Any last words, Doctor?"

The Doctor stared at the ground, disbelief and shame written across his face.

"I…..don't want to…Rose Tyler…"

The Master nodded, and the slew of past family and friends attacked, shooting their guns and arrows and any other source of weaponry on their bodies. The Doctor was dying. As soon as He started regenerating, everyone stepped back. The Master made his way through the crowd, dagger in hand. He raised the small knife, and plunged it straight into the Doctor's left heart.

The Doctor made a small cry as his heart was being penetrated, and in his last moments, saw the Master lean down and whisper words into his ear, while the sky ragged red and Gallifrey shone with all of its glory.

"Can you hear them?" The Master whispered into the Doctor's ear as he slowly pulled out the dagger. "The drums."

The Master walked away, leaving the hypnotized to watch the Earth's savior die. No regeneration. No more life.

The Doctor closed his eyes, and died, hearing his own defeat.

_Ta-ta-ta-tap._

_Ta-ta-ta-tap._

_Ta-ta-ta-tap._

_Ta-ta-ta-tap._

_Ta-ta-ta-tap._

_Ta-ta-ta-tap._

_Ta-ta-ta-tap._

_Ta-ta-ta-tap._

_Ta-ta-ta-tap._

_Ta-ta-ta-tap…._

_**FIN**_


	20. Author Smiles Evily

_**Scared you, didn't I?**_


	21. Update (Author's Note)

**A/N: I think I scared some of my people….sorry guys (sort of)but I still (yes, **_**STILL**_**) have writers block, and I'm getting ideas for everything EXCEPT ****A.V.T.T.D.**** It's really annoying. So, **_**was**_** that the end?**

…**maybe. I haven't decided yet. I just wanted to scare you guys into thinking that this WAS the ending. But, that nightmare may come true…I'll keep you posted.**

**Love and Sincerely (sort of),**

** (a.k.a: evil story ender)**


	22. (Did you miss me?)

AND NOW, BACK TO *drum roll…..cymbal clash* THE ACTUAL CONTINUATION OF:

_**A VISIT TO THE DOCTOR!**_


	23. A Change in Plans

**A/N: SURPRISE! I know I said I wasn't going to update until June, but hey,viva la summer and all that.**

* * *

_Loki had been seeing changes in the Master (to whom he calls Saxon)'s behavior. Saxon's plans had rapidly increased in violence. About a Midgardian month before, Loki decided, was when Saxon started behaving differently. Not that he minded. _

_The plan was simple: they control the Earth, and everything would fall into place. The use of SHIELD agents? Loki's idea. Using the helicarrier as a main beacon, along with the uplink to Stark Industries to broadcast the signal? Saxon's. They planned everything together, and everything was going as planned. _

_Loki also found this strange. _

_Weeks before they were to launch the plan, Saxon bounced up to Loki, excited for some unclear reason._

"_Guess what I have!" Saxon singed._

_Loki rolled his eyes and didn't answer._

"_Oh come on, take a guess!"_

"_Did something falter in the plans?"_

"_Uh…nope. Guess again!"_

_Loki said nothing, but stared at Saxon as if he were dirt on his shoe._

"_Oh, fine. I'll just show you. Come on!" He waved Loki on as he jumped excitedly away._

_Loki sighed and followed. As he did, he observed his ally's inquisitive behavior. Most of the time he had no idea what Saxon was doing; always jumping from one thing to the next. Sometimes it was amusing. Other times, completely irritating. But today was different from the recently listed options. He was acting…_

_What was the word, Loki thought as he strolled. He's acting..._mischievous_. _

_As soon as the word formed in his mind, he knew for certain that something was wrong. He stopped walking, but they were already at their destination. Saxon had stopped in front of a heavy metal door._

_Loki raised an eyebrow. Saxon smiled as he rubbed his hands together and pulled the door open._

_He looked inside briefly before staring blankly at Saxon. "A mirror?"_

_Saxon laughed. "What do you_ see_ in the mirror?"_

"_I don't have time-"_

"_I know! I know, just…tell me what you see."_

"_If you are amazed at my reflection, Saxon…"_

"_Ah, but _am I_ just a reflection?"_

_The last utterance wasn't from Saxon. Loki retreated as his reflection suddenly stepped out of the mirror._

_No, Loki corrected himself, a copy stepping out of a frame. There is no mirror._

"_A replication of myself," Loki said simply._

_Saxon slung an arm around Loki number two. _

"_What is its purpose?" Loki dared to ask._

"_Why, to be you, of course!"_

_Loki raised an eyebrow._

"_Except stronger, faster, and with less…emotion. Which still leaves a considerable amount of emotion, but as they say," Saxon smiled, "Less is more. It's a spectacular copy, if I do say so myself."_

_Saxon and the copy exchanged knowing glances. The copy then proceeded to raise its fist to punch Loki in the face. Expecting this, Loki caught his fist, but felt a sharp prick in the palm of his hand. He released the copy's hand and looked down. _

"_Ionia sap, from the Couagen tree on the planet Neutrive. _Deadly_ substance. It takes just one drop to kill a human. For you, you'll just…" Saxon just shrugged. "Oh, and also, since we all know you're restrained from your magic hocus pocus – and here's the fun part – your muscle density will decrease by ninety-nine percent. You'll have the same strength as a human." Saxon threw up his hands. "Surprise!"_

_Loki didn't answer. He already felt his strength leaving him, and he sank to the floor. His copy flinched. _

"_Night, night!" Saxon laughed. _

_The last thing Loki heard before he passed put was:_

"_Put him with the other one."_

* * *

_Loki slowly opened his eyes, and the pain in doing so made him involuntarily groan. He heard a crackling sound, and then nothing. He tried to move. How could he be so weak? Disgusting._

_His hands were chained, as well as his legs. The copy made sure that Loki was secured. For a moment, the copy and Loki held eye contact. Then the copy scowled and turned towards the entrance. _

"_Wake up!" The copy said. "You have a visitor."_

_The copy was looking at a dark corner in the cell. He then pressed a button, and the door to the cell closed, crackling slightly. The copy gave Loki one more glace before walking away. _

_Everything was silent. Loki tried to move his arm, but it felt limp and heavy. He let it drop to the ground and sighed._

"_I was wondering when they'd finally catch you," a voice in the dark said._

_Loki almost smirked. Of course. This makes sense._

"_The one who freed me from prison, being sent to the cell himself," Loki replied. "Interesting."_

_A small laugh. "You can't really be saying anything. This is your second imprisonment, and the things that caught you were duplicates!"_

"_So did you," Loki said, "Saxon."_

* * *

**A/N: And that's your update! I have the next two chapters already done, but it's the process of TYPING them that's really time-consuming. HAPPY SUMMER BREAK! And...sorry for the hiatus. Please don't kill me.**


	24. Let's Do a Recap

"That is all I can tell you," Loki stated.

The cell was quiet, except for Tony tapping on his helmet in his hands. Fury glared, and the tapping stopped.

"So the both of you have been in this cell while the duplicates up there have been running amok?" the Doctor asked.

"'Running amok'?" the Master asked. He laughed. "Oh, I would believe that is an understatement, Doctor."

"What do you mean, 'understatement'?" Fury asked. "What are they planning?"

The Master cleared his throat. "Well, the original idea was to- OW!" Within the dark corner of the cell, there was a bit of shuffling, along with a "Was that really necessary?" followed by a "Yes it was."

A small hushed argument ensued:

"Do you believe that it is _wise_ to tell them our plan?" Loki whispered aggressively to the Master.

"No," the Master replied. "No I don't."

They hesitated. Then the Master spoke.

"The original idea was to control all the satellites in the world using the SHIELD headquarters as a cover-up."

"How did you know that SHIELD controlled all the satellites?" Fury asked.

"Hawkeye."

Everyone turned toward Natasha. She sighed. "While he was compromised by Loki-"

"I told him everything," Hawkeye said. "Mind control works wonders, doesn't it?" He said dryly.

"Is that why…?" Martha asked. Hawkeye turned in her direction, almost forgetting that she was there. Almost. He nodded, and Martha stayed silent.

"So, if SHIELD's just a cover, where is everything being controlled?" Tony asked.

"More importantly, why aren't we hearing any drums?" the Doctor asked.

They all listened. There was no sound.

"Maybe the drums can't get through the ground."

"The drums can be heard _anywhere_," the Master said. "Something went wrong."

Fury sent Thor outside to see if anything had changed, while Steve released the two from their bonds.

"They are no threat to us," Thor had said.

"He's right," the Doctor commented. "Ionia sap; deadly stuff. For humans, that is. Won't wear off for about…" the Doctor sucked in his breath. "You told us you've been here…Master, for about four months. Loki, you've been here three, so that means another…oh, nineteen weeks or so for the Master, and thirty-three weeks for Loki." The Doctor made a face. "You both won't be much help to us at all."

The Master laughed as Steve pulled off his chains. "Ah, the Doctor; always thinking that everyone's just going to jump right in and save the world."

"Even the ones who were trying to destroy it," Loki added.

"Well, right now you have two options," Jack said. "Option one: You help us, and we might even let you off easy."

"Option two," the Doctor said, "you get treaded on by the Avengers. And, if I'm correct, the Ionia sap coursing through your veins would leave you defenseless." He held a hand in his hair. "And the pain, oh, the excruciating pain you would feel! I don't think you even have a choice."

Loki and the Master exchanged glances, before they showed only one emotion on their faces – defeat.

* * *

**A/N: Oh GOD, this chapter was a hassle. Not the thought process, but because of the fact that I had lost an important page in this chapter, and I spent a week looking for it! Ah, well.**

**Anyway, I now have a tumblr! I'm mostly going to just take requests on fan fictions, and share my ideas with you guys there, and also maybe do a sequel to INTERVIEW WITH THE CHARACTERS. Good fun. Next chapter should be updated soon, **_**ALLONSY AVENEGRS**_**!**


	25. Split Up

They made their way to the surface, where there was no one in sight. Except for a few hypnotized SHIELD agents knocked out cold on the ground.

"And, you're welcome," Tony commented.

"How much time do we have left?" Clint asked as he came out of the cave.

"Well not a lot," the Master murmured.

"Then we need to keep moving. First, what do we know?"

* * *

_STEVE_: "From what these two told us, the main station's at the helicarrier. Which would also be the location of those two's copies. But…"

_THOR:_ "…they would not have stayed, for they would know that we would follow."

_BANNER:_ "Which means that they'll be at their second station, which is Stark Tower."

_FURY:_ "They'll be second-hand controlling the satellites from Mr. Stark's main network…"

_MARTHA:_ "…along with controlling the SHIELD agents that are guarding the helicarrier…"

_JACK:_ "…with the agents protecting the actual signal…"

_TONY:_ "…which can be misinterpreted onto this island."

_HAWKEYE:_ "So that means…"

_BLACK WIDOW:_ "…it's a simultaneous turn off."

_THE DOCTOR:_ "The signal needs to be shut off at the same time at Stark Tower and the helicarrier; otherwise the drums will not be affected. Isn't that right?"

* * *

Everyone looked at Loki and the Master expectantly. A smile had spread across the Master's face, and even Loki had an amused expression.

The Master started to slowly clap. "Bravo! Well done!"

"Then we need to make this happen."

Everyone, excluding Loki and the Master of course, waited for Fury's directions.

"Stark, Doctor Jones, Captain Harkness, Captain Rogers, and Agent Romanov," Fury ordered, "report to the helicarrier. Find the switch that shuts off the signal before they enable the drums again."

They all nodded. The Doctor grabbed his sonic screwdriver and fixed Jack's vortex manipulator.

"Be careful," the Doctor said.

Jack nodded. Martha exchanged a glance with Clint as everyone grabbed Jack's wrist. A moment later, they were gone.

"Doctor Banner, Agent Barton, and Saxon, stay on premises and find out how the signal is connected to the helicarrier. Keep_ him_," Fury looked at Saxon, "out of trouble." They nodded. Banner turned and made for the cave, with Clint escorting the Master.

"The rest of you are with me," Fury finished. "To face these clones that got us into this shit." Fury was about to say something else, when they all heard a familiar whirring noise. They turned to see the TARDIS materialize.

"I think you'll need this," Jack said as he stepped out of the TARDIS.

The Doctor smiled, and Jack disappeared.

"Everybody in!" the Doctor waved.

Loki, Thor, and Fury all piled into the strange transport.

"Right! Stark Tower, here we go!"

"It would be wise to hold on to something," Thor murmured to Loki.

Loki raised an eyebrow as the TARDIS went off and jolted violently, sending him falling face first on the ground.

Fury bit his lip to keep himself from laughing.

* * *

**A/N: Thank you to all that are still reading and following and favorite-ing and reviewing and GAH! Next chapter is being typed up, so stay tuned. I promise there will be some action happening soon. Fingers crossed. ALLONS-Y MOTHER-...nah, i won't say it.**


	26. Back in Action

_**S.H.I.E.L.D **_**HEADQUARTERS**

Everyone violently dispersed as they landed, groaning loudly and holding their heads.

"Does that happen every time you travel?" Steve asked.

"You get used to it," Martha groaned, pulling herself up on her feet. She held out her hand to Natasha to help her up, with Jack following suit by helping up Steve. Tony, who was already standing, dusted himself off.

"This way," he ordered.

He pressed the button for the elevator. The doors opened, and the elevator plummeted down the shaft.

"Or, you know," Steve commented, "we could just take the stairs."

Tony rolled his eyes. "Back to the primitive times."

"What's the matter?" Martha said as he headed for the stairs. "Iron Man a little afraid of exercise?"

Natasha and Steve smiled as they followed Martha. Jack slapped Tony on the back. "Come on. It'll be fun."

"Uh, I wouldn't call this_ fun_. _Parties_ are fun,_ parades_ are fun, saving the world from psychotic alien replicas enslaving all of humanity is _not_ _fun_."

Martha silently laughed as she called back from the top of the first set of stairs. "Keep moving, billionaire."

The climb was silent, except for a few huffs from worn-out circulatory systems. Jack, who somehow made his way to the front of the group, stopped in front of a door and held up his hand . "Wait. I saw something."

Everyone stopped and waited.

Jack slowly looked around the corner and opened the door. He immediately closed it. "Hypnotized SHIELD agents."

"What are they doing?" Natasha asked.

He pulled out his gun. "Well, at the moment, they are headed right for this door."

"WHAT!?"

He made an uneasy face. "Sorry about that."

Gun shots rang inside the stairwell, and everyone ducked. Steve put his shield in front of Natasha and Martha as Tony put his helmet back on.

"Lock and load," Tony quoted as the door blew open.

* * *

_**ARGENTINA**_

Clint tied the Master to the chair as Banner looked through the files on the main computer in the cave.

"I'm still wondering how they have electricity in a cave," Banner called out to Clint.

"Yeah, you're not the only one." Clint tightened the rope around the Master's arms. The Master flinched and ground his teeth. Clint smirked. "Should we persuade him to give us the answer?"

"We need to focus, the electricity is not important right now," Banner replied. "We can ask him later."

"Alien technology," the Master said. "I wouldn't expect you to understand."

"Huh." Banner typed in a sequence of letters and numbers, before the screen changed into the computer's inner mainframe. He raised an eyebrow. "You were saying?"

The Master stayed silent. Clint smiled as he walked over to the scientist on the computer. "Find anything?"

"The broadcasting code is encrypted into the computer's software." He took off his glasses. "It should be easy to access the code, but it's hidden in a ghost file that I can't find. It's going to take a while to find it and decode before I can find the actual switch."

Clint was confused. "Uh, okay. Two questions: One, shouldn't the switch be, like, somewhere in a hidden panel on the cave wall or something? And two: why do you have to decode…_the_ code?"

Banner smiled. "To turn off a satellite, you need a specific code that'll enable the satellite to shut down. A physical switch would probably be able to shut it down temporarily; but then someone can just flip the switch again to turn it back on. We need to shut it down permanently, so that the other guys won't be able to turn it back on."

"And that's why the code's so hard to find."

Banner nodded. "Exactly."

Clint scratched his head. "But what about the decoding the code? Does that have to do with security reasons?"

"Sort of. But decoding the code specifically wouldn't be the main problem. It's decoding it in time. The code changes once every hour, and decoding could take days."

Clint looked at the large computer screen in awe. "Let's hope you find it in time, then."

Behind the two heroes, a villain smiled.

* * *

"Hawkeye, Doctor Banner, can you read me?" Steve relayed over the radio.

"Roger…Rogers," Clint chuckled.

Steve rolled his eyes. "Did you find the code yet?"

"Not yet," Banner said. "We're working on it. How are things on your end?"

"We had a bit of trouble getting to the main bridge, but we took care of it. Mr. Stark and Captain Harkness are looking for the other code as we speak."

"And Doctor Jones?" Clint interrupted.

"She went back to the medical bay with Natasha to see if there were any earplugs. Just in case the drums turn back on. I'm looking for the shut-off switch."

"Captain," banner said, "the switch shouldn't be physically a 'switch.' It's a code-"

"I was trying to tell him that. All that ice must have numb his brain," Tony interrupted. Steve heard a muffled chuckle that could have only come from Jack.

"I know," Steve emphasized. "But, if the system presents itself, then there might be a back up shut off or something."

"Sounds like something Fury would do," a feminine voice said.

"And the Black Widow speaks!" Tony announced.

You could_ feel_ Natasha glare through the radio.

"We couldn't find any earplugs," Natasha continued, "but we decided to cut large Q-tips in half to act as a substitute."

Jack smiled. "Martha thought of that, didn't she?"

"_Hey_!" Martha exclaimed. "It's not like we had any other choice!"

"I'm just saying it's a good idea," Jack countered. "Good thinking."

"Oh, well…thanks."

"You doing alright there, Doc?" Clint asked.

"I'm fine. Unless gigantic Q-tips in half is considered dangerous."

"You never know…"

"Hey! Stop flirting, you two!" Jack cut in.

"What, is Mr. Harkness getting a little _jealous_?" Clint asked.

"It's _Captain_. And _no_, I am _not_."

"I don't know about that, Johnny," Tony teased. "That sounds like you're _ly-ing_!"

"I am NOT!" Jack fake-pouted.

Natasha could barely hide the smile from her voice. "Focus, guys."

"Has anyone come into contact with Fury and the Doctor yet?" Steve asked.

"Not yet," Tony answered.

Everyone was silent.

Martha said, "Maybe we should try to-"

"Already on it," Tony replied.

* * *

**A/N: Well, this took a billion years to write. Good god. Sorry for the wait. Reviews, good people, prompt me to write faster. Just a hint…**

**OH! And an explanation for how everyone can talk to each other: you know how everyone could talk to one another in the movie and we had no idea how? I just embraced that concept. (Yes, I know how they REALLY spoke to each other, but then It would be less fun.)**


End file.
